Añicos
by Aoi Subaru
Summary: Pensamientos incompletos del cuarto espada. Ulquihime fic.


Añicos

**Añicos**

_**By Subaru Amagiwa**_

_Anclado en esa inhóspita dimensión después del ataque de Grimjow, sólo aguardaba por las nuevas órdenes de Aizen-sama. Obediente a su General, deambularía sin rumbo por ese blanco paraje sin nubes ni mares, en tanto la guerra en Las Noches seguiría su desarrollo del otro lado del abismo. Esperaba que los intrusos ya hubiesen sido derrotados por sus colegas espadas, aunque no le importase si es que de su bando también hubiese alguna baja. Todos eran reemplazables, incluido él. _

_Se detuvo de su largo e infructuoso andar cuando una extraña excepción cruzó por su cabeza súbitamente. Puede que sus superiores ex-shinigamis fuesen insustituibles pero si, por obra de las batallas, alguno fuese vencido, hecho difícil de concebir, solamente significaría que no merecía estar en el lugar donde estaba. _

_Sin embargo, no era alguno de ellos en quienes se detuviesen sus pensamientos. Había otra persona allá afuera, una que se hizo un lugar especial en la apática y desteñida vida del arrancar._

_Jamás la llamaba por su nombre pero en esta oportunidad las imágenes recientes no tuvieron piedad provocando que esa serena palabra se escapara moribunda de sus labios. Estaría de más decir lo que avivó en sí al saberla liberada de su tutela por el sexto espada en un pequeño descuido. Allende de su semblante inanimado, la ira carcomía cada pizca del cuerpo guerrero, tal pútrida agua corroe al fiel metal. Juraba que si Grimjow no se hubiese valido de tal bajo recurso para dejarlo fuera de combate, ni los peculiares poderes de ella podrían salvarlo esta vez. _

_Pero... ¿por qué lo afectó tanto observarla fuera de su cuidado, repararla ajena a las descoloradas paredes que él vigilaba celosamente? Si ella sólo era una mañosa humana que no obedecía a ninguno de sus mandatos. Siempre sumida ante aquella pequeña rendija de su prisión, tratando de alcanzar el velo de la luna que envuelve a los que dejo atrás. Mas de una vez la observó llenar el lugar de suspiro trastornándolo hasta el nivel de querer entender cuán profundo era el lazo entre los humanos, o cuán imperfecto era su individualismo que ansiase su rescate aun cuando fue ella misma la que optó estar allí. Sentimientos..._

_Creía que nada escapaba de la voracidad de sus agrios ojos, que ante ellos la realidad era tan clara como la arena de Hueco Mundo. Pero no. Esa mujer lo llenaba de dudas y acertijos. ¿Qué podría ser tan poderoso y esquivo a la lumbre de su mirar que pudiese ser razón del actuar de esa especie inferior a la que pertenecía su librada prisionera? _

_Aunque buscase de una u otra forma, la respuesta no podía ser afín a la lógica y eso le molestaba de sobremanera. ¿Qué ocurría con ella, una particular Helena de Troya, que movilizaba el furor de la matanza en tierras tan lejanas a las propias?_

_Llegó al punto en que tantas preguntas de rebuscadas respuestas se enredaron tortuosas dentro de su mente. De pronto no hubo la necesidad de comprender algo tan abstracto que se fugaba, como hilos de mar, de sus largos dedos. Que más daba lo que motivaba a los intrusos en su cruzada en el mundo hollow si, al fin y al cabo, morirían allí. El problema ahora era que dentro de él sentía punzar la ansiedad de volver, no para pelear, aunque si fuera ese el caso no se detendría, sino para, por mas extraño que sonase, verla a ella. Quería conocer su reacción al estar próximos nuevamente. Quizás fuese tan valiente como para abofetearlo por segunda vez. O posiblemente se acobardaría y se mostrase mansa a sus disposiciones. Lo cierto es que para cuando la viese de nuevo buscaría de donde provenía su provocador poder, no importa si en el proceso la hacia añicos._

_/_

Notas de Subaru xD: Este drabble lo había hecho hace un tiempito dentro de la Ulquihime's web en mi flog y como ya creo que es una cábala el publicar antes de un parcial, se los presento xD Perdón si hay algún error en los hechos, aunque creo que no lo hay, es que debería releer el manga para mayor exactitud... pero como estamos cortitos de tiempo, mejor lo dejamos así.

Ah! Y otra cosita... para quienes ya me leyeron y estan recordando a todita mi familia por estar escribiendo otro fic y no la continuación de los que ya tengo xP Prontito vienen las actualizaciones, ne? xD

Saludotes y espero que haya sido de su agrado xD


End file.
